


Asses and Bases

by Little_Suzume



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Suzume/pseuds/Little_Suzume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely based off that tumblr prompt 'I accidently spilled HCL on you so you really need to use the emergency shower and omg, if I knew you looked that good shirtless and wet I would have spilled it on you much earlier in the semester'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asses and Bases

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know who did the prompt, I asked my friend for ideas and she sent this to me. I changed it to suit my situation better, so instead of HCL its H2SO4.  
> And any mistakes in chemistry, please forgive me. I haven't done chemistry for ages and half of it is from bugging my friend and 10% of horrible memory. Plus I know for a fact that this situation wouldn't really happen like that, but I didn't want to make Hinata a teacher :P  
> Please forgive any spelling mistakes, grammar error. It really was just a quick write up.

Hinata hated titrations. It wasn’t exactly hard, in theory. It was actually pretty cool, and when done right, satisfying results (not as cool as burning magnesium or adding thiocyanate to Iron (III)). No Hinata’s problem was that it was vertically impractical.

Hinata was an impressive height of 165 cm. The clamp used to hold the burette was roughly past his knees. Add that on to the benches he worked at (the bench roughly came past his hips) made the official height for this project a pain in the ass to work with. It’s embarrassing enough that half the people he meets are taller than him. But to rub salt in the wound, he has to drag a chair or a stool nearby just to do the experiment right (titrations aren’t something you can throw together, having too much of the base or too little can equal to a complete fail).

So Hinata likes to avoid that performance which is why he’s doing it now, in his own time, when everyone has left (this is why night classes are the best). Hinata’s done it enough (been at university long enough) for the professor to trust him, taking a little break until the next class comes in. It doesn’t always happen, sometimes his classes can’t manage it and it’s not like it’s a big deal or anything. But there’s something about doing it now, at his own pace, without the rush to finish in limited time, that’s relaxing.

Well usually.

Puffing out his cheeks, Hinata glared angrily over at the intruder who was disturbing his ‘privacy’. Said intruder was a very tall, dark haired man, wearing a dark shirt, rough jeans and combat boots. He’s the type of guy that back in high school would have caught every girl’s attention (everyone’s far too busy drowning in exams and assignments to care about other people at university). It’s not that hard to see why. Hinata can admit, even though it’ll be through gritted teeth and it would feel as if he had lost some challenge, that he was handsome. What with his straight black hair, cut in a style Hinata would almost describe as cute and piercing blue eyes, he’s every girl’s prince charming. If you imagined prince charming with a scowl 24/7 and to be the most irritating and blunt prince charming in existence.

Yes? Than fear not because that prince’s name is Kageyama Tobio.

Yep, he’s so frustratingly annoying that in between everything else; Hinata has remembered his last and first name. A pretty impressive feat when there’s little to no time to socialise with anyone else.

“Why are you here again?” Hinata huffed, his hand tightening around the burette until he reminds himself that this is fragile glass and breaking it would not be wise.

Kageyama simply shrugs his shoulders, his face not holding its usual scowl and looking pretty relaxed if not bored. “My class finished early.”

“That doesn’t explain why you’re here.” Hinata grumbled, pushing the chair that was destined to be stood on by him closer to the setup. It was uneven, wobbling slightly on one side. But Hinata was too lazy to try and find another.

“Do I need a reason to watch you embarrass yourself?”

Hinata felt his cheeks heat up and he refused to look in Kageyama’s direction as he clamped the burette. “Pass me the sulphuric acid.” Hinata demanded, holding out his hand as he did his best to balance on the chair.

He heard a soft snort, and he was certain Kageyama was smirking. It was one of the few limited smiles Kageyama had in story. The _I-sold-your-soul-to-the-devil-smile_ and the smirk version of that smile, which wasn’t as scary but still quite terrifying weapon on its own.

“This it?”

“Yes dumbass, it’s written on the bottle.” Hinata sighed as he took it.

“Remember to keep the burette hole closed.” Kageyama reminded and if he wasn’t smirking before, he was definitely was now.

“It’s called a stopper!” Hinata exclaimed, getting riled up. “And yes I did.”

“Because last time-”

“I know what happened last time! Shut up for a minute, will you?” Hinata growled, feeling his cheeks burn crimson.  He didn’t need to constantly remind him, it only happened once. And Hinata was certain that the stopper was broken, maybe.

Crouching slightly to fill the burette accurately, he began to squeeze the bottle hard. It was annoying how much Kageyama got under his skin. Sure it wasn’t so hard to rile Hinata up. Just mention his height and look down on him, and he’ll be at your throat in a heartbeat. But, just being near Kageyama’s presence excited him. And not in a hyper aware type of excitement (though Hinata always found himself being conscious of the tall nuisance). It was more of a lively but warm kind of excitement. The type that made his heart hurt and warmed him up on the coldest of night’s type of excitement.

“You’re going to over fill the burette.” Kageyama uttered, his warm breath ghosting over his ear to Hinata’s alarm.

He squeaked, jerking backwards with his hand tightening around the bottle. Almost toppling backwards, if it weren’t for Kageyama strong arms (he must work out) grabbing hold of him, he squirted the acid right onto Kageyama’s shirt.

The logical part of Hinata’s brain that had no trouble drawing structural isomers and no trouble in doing with Arrhenius calculation had a minor short circuit. He squealed in fright while Kageyama merely tsked in irritation, muttering a soft _‘dumbass, you ruined my shirt’_.

“Oh my god, oh my god, I’m so so so sorry!” Hinata began to repeat over and over again as he started to push Kageyama in the direction of the emergency shower.

“Hey-what are you doing?” Kageyama demanded, utterly confused as Hinata began to babble incoherently as he was pushed into a small area. “What’s the big idea-UGH!” He cried in shock as cold water began to spray over him, soaking his clothes to the bone.

“I’m so sorry, you’re not hurt are you? Oh god, I’ll buy you a new shirt. I’ll buy you lunch for the entire week!”

“You idiot, I could have just taken off my shirt!” Kageyama snapped, stepping out of the area. “Now everything is wet and my apartment is ages away.” He began to itch at his clothes, staring down on what was now a decent stain all across his shirt. “You just ruined my shirt, not like you killed anyone.”

“Ohmygosh, I could have killed you!” This seemed to send Hinata into another babble of incoherent words.

With a sigh and growing quite uncomfortable in his drenched clothes, Kageyama peeled his shirt off himself. This caught Hinata’s attention, who had stopped his unfiltered noise, his arms going slack at his side and his mouth forming a little oh. Kageyama frowned at him as he squeezed the water out of his shirt.

“What are you staring at dumbass?” He grumbled, eyebrows knitting together in mild irritation.

This seemed to snap Hinata out of it who reeled back as if he had been electrocuted. “I wasn’t staring!” He exclaimed indignantly “Why are you taking off your shirt?” He demanded, sounding quite panicked.

“Because it’s wet and stained, no thanks to you. You better buy me a new one.” Hinata forced himself to look away from Kageyama’s very toned body (he definitely worked out) and stiffly made his way back to his station to start to clean up his mess.

Seeing a topless Kageyama was not good for his health. And if Hinata’s mind had photographed every inch of his torso and quietly saved it for later, Hinata’s not going to tell anyone. Besides the memory of droplets of water slipping down his abs was too good to pass up. He was probably going to go to hell for this, Kageyama you ass.

“I said I would buy you a new one.” Hinata promised, grabbing a nearby sponge to clean up the spillage. “Shut up and put something on…its very indecent.” He mumbled.

“Then why were you staring?” Kageyama grinned.

Hinata quickly looked up seeming quite horrified. Cute was one word to describe how Hinata looked with his cheeks a flustered pink and his eyes wide while he tried to stutter out a sentence that was just a jumble of protests.

It took only two steps for Kageyama to cover the distance between him and Hinata. Cupping Hinata’s face, he leaned in close. Close enough for Hinata to feel his warm breath and close enough to have his heart beating at a rapid pace. In fact, it was a little too close. Was the room this hot and stuffy before? It was becoming difficult to breathe.

With chapped lips brushing across his, Hinata squeezed his eyes shut as his lips parted. There really wasn’t much to the kiss, movement and pressure. A little awkward from the angle and the huge height difference between the pair and noses nudging against each other. But as Kageyama pulled away, hands still cradling his face, Hinata couldn’t describe the tingling feeling left behind or the blossoming warmth through the body besides that it was the perfect kiss anyone (and years to come being with Kageyama) has ever given to him.

“You can make it up to me by being my boyfriend.” Kageyama smirked, looking down at Hinata with burning eyes.

Flushed and flustered, Hinata stuttered for a moment before slapping Kageyama. “Who would be your boyfriend, dumbass?”

Tomorrow morning though, when they cross each other’s pass, Hinata maybe pulls him down to his level for _‘sorry-I-slapped-you-kiss’_. And perhaps, on that very same day after Hinata is walking out of the theatre, Kageyama is waiting for him to quietly take his hand in his to go get Hinata’s favourite pork buns.

Hinata might have spilled sulphuric acid on him a lot sooner.


End file.
